Of Sevens and Eights
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Takes place after the game...Something snaps inside of Rinoa when she goes to her fathers mansion one summer day. And now the student must teach the teacher before ending up in a miserable mess....NOT A MYSTERY!!! R+R!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.........I only own my ideas....

Note/Summary: Takes place after the game...Something snaps inside of Rinoa when she goes to her fathers mansion one summer day. And now the student must teach the teacher before ending up in a miserable mess....

Dedication: To EmeraldMage for encouraging me to continue writing...you rock girl!

~*_Of Sevens and Eights*~_

_Chapter 1....._

_*****************************************************************************_

Rinoa's delicate finger pushed lightly on the door bell. Her right hand tightened around the flowers she had. The roses softly blew with the wind. She smiled as the thought of actually forgiving her father and he forgiving her. It was a stretch, but she had to at least try. The reason she brought the flowers was to soften his heart towards her. She had taught Squall to open to her, why couldn't she do it with her father. Though Squall was a bit of a challenge but she had done it. No answer from the door was made, she backed up from the walk way and looked up to the windows. The rooms were all lighted, someone was home. She walked back to the door and pushed the door bell once more. No answer. Rinoa knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She rang it again, and again and again. Rinoa grolwed with frustration. She balled her hand into a fist and began to pound on the door senselessly. She dropped the flowers in her hand to the ground and placed her hand to the door bell and began to furiously poke it. Loud pounds and rings rang through the house. Still no answer from the door. Now Rinoa was outraged, she lifted her right hand from the door bell and balled it into a tight fist and began to pound furiously with both hands against the wooden doors of the mansion. Minutes passed of pounding and there was still no answer, she sped up her pounding and soon the door flew down. She gawked at the sight of the door on the floor. she looked to her hands for answers on 'how'. They gave no answer. She sighed heavily and decided to ignore the large door that remained still in the hall way. She made a left and walked up stairs. She gripped the hand rail tightly like a small child on its first roller coaster ride. She made it to the top and made another left. She walked steadily down the hall to her fathers bedroom. There was absolutely no sound except the steady ticking of the grandfather clock next to her fathers door at the end of the hall. She reached her fathers door and placed her hand to the door knob. She pushed it open slightly. Exactly at that same moment the clock stopped ticking her quickly ran from the door to the clock. She eyed it curiously. She disregarded it for anything and continued her slow and steady walk into her fathers room. She pushed the door open all the way so she could see all of her fathers room in one quick glance. What she found was more than just her fathers boring old room. Her eyes widened in fright as she laid eyes upon a dead body in the middle of the room. She quickly raced towards it. She turned the body over and found it washer father. No blood, no nothing. He had just died. Rinoa dropped him to the floor and covered her mouth in shock. He had no pained expression on his face. But his eyes were open, staring up at her as if coaxing her to do something rash. She stood up and backed away from the body. She turned around and ran, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't face the sight of anything relating to her father. She ran down the stairs two at a time. She skidded to a stop on the floor below and made a jump over the door and onto the roses. The roses shattered in an instant, spraying petals everywhere. The roses leapt up into the wind and flew far away. Rinoa ran as fast as she could down the concrete path to the street. She reached the end in no time and slammed into Squall's car. Squall awoke from his daze and looked to his left. He found Rinoa scrambling into the car, sobbing her heart out.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked concerned. Rinoa fastened her seat belt.

"DRIVE!" she screamed to him. Squall looked shock but did as she said and drove.

The drive back to Garden was hideously long just because of the silence.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me what's wrong?" Squall asked again. There was no answer just a turn of the head. Squall sighed. "Wanna stop and get something to eat?" he suggested.

"I don't care." she said flatly. Squall jerked to a stop. Rinoa looked at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Your going to tell me what's wrong or we are not going anywhere." he threatened as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"Than this should be fun." she smirked as she stared at him. Squall quietly snarled. this was not going to be fun just staring at her and getting no where. True, he had spent many loving hours staring at her but this time his eyes were filled with annoyance and hers were filled with a dark coldness. Squall's eyes widened.

"No." he quietly said as he looked deeper into her cold hard eyes. He quickly looked away from her and smashed his foot on the gas pedal and drove away..........

**************************************

A/N: Dun, dun, dun!!! Well??? How was it!?!?!? I hope it was good....

In the next chapter the gang consults Rinoa's attitude......

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
